Inuyasha gets a job?
by Blackberry14
Summary: Read profile for summary. (Complete)
1. Inuyasha Gets A Job?

Blackberry14- Hey guys! Here for my very first fan fiction story. I've been working on this for a while, but I need about 3 or 5 reviews if you want me to go on. Well hope you have a fun time reading and I would really appriciate your comments on this story.  
  
Inuyasha- Why do I have to be in this story?  
  
Blackberry14- Because you can have all the ramen I have.  
  
Inuyasha- Yayyyyyyyy. RAMEN! 'he goes into my house and steals all of my ramen'  
  
Blackberry14- Lets just get on with the story. --'  
  
Disclaimer- No I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does!  
  
Inuyasha gets a job?!  
  
It was a sunny morning as Kagome got out of bed and started to get dressed. After that she went to her mirror and started to brush her hair. Then Inuyasha went to her window, almost frightened Kagome to death. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she put her brush down. "I need a...a...," he started to blush all over. "You need a what?" she asked inpatiently. "I need a job," Inuyasha said as he finally had the guts to say it.  
  
Then Kagome brusted out laughing. "What's so funny!?" Inuyasha yelled as he felt embarrasment all over. "I didn't know that demon dog boy needed a job. Why don't you be a blood hound or a blind guider dog or something." Inuyasha started to blush even more that his entire body was completely red, "Stop teasing me. You know what I knew this was a bad idea to ask you that." Kagome stopped laughing and said, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But I thought it was kinda funny. I'll help you find a job, but...." "But what?" Kagome went towards her closet as she pulled out a cap and put it on Inuyasha's head. "Hey! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked a he tried to pulled to cap off.  
  
"It for covering your ears. You just think that when you want around town people won't notice? Also you need new clothes. Your's out of style." Inuyasha gave her a evil glare, "Fine." "Great!" Kagome cried out as she tried to reach her door to get out. "Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as she was about to leave. "I'm going shopping," Kagome said in glee as she left him hanging.  
  
An hour later..... Kagome came back with a bag of clothes. She took out a red shirt and a pair of blue baggy jeans. "Ha, you can't make me wear that," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "Oh yes I can." Inuyasha looked at her with a frightened look on his face, "You wouldn't." Then with a loud voice she said, "Sit boy!" With that he was forced onto the ground leaving a big hole on the floor. "No more," Inuyasha said as he went up. "Now put these on. You know model for me," Kagome said as she throw the clothes at him. As he was about to get undress as he looked at her, "Kagome, will you get out for a minute." Kagome blushed as she knew what he meant, "Sorry, but just hurry up."  
  
Five minutes later..... "Inuyasha you look great, lets just fix your hair." Kagome hurried to her dresser as she pulled out an item. She put them infront of her as she moved them back and forth. Snip...snip. "No way are you going to cut my hair!" Inuyasha said as he went towards her window. "Oh don't worry, Inuyasha. It will all be over before you know it." "Ha, like you can ever catch me," Inuyasha laughed as he didn't notice her going behind him. "Gotcha!" Kagome strugged to keep Inuyasha on the ground as she got a lock of hair. Snip! His beautiful, slivery hair fell to the ground. "No!" Inuyasha screamed as he went down to try to connect his hair back. "Don't move, Inuyasha!" Kagome got him on her chair and tied him up. She then started to snip away. Snip snip snip. Finally she was done as Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror. He had no hair left on his head. "Oh no! I'm bald!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"No, no, stop it Kagome," Inuyasha mummered to himself. "Inuyasha wake up!" Kagome said but he didn't even move. "Sit boy!" He once again landed on the ground. "Keep away from me, Kagome," Inuyasha then realized that his hair was infront of his face. "Oh, it was just a dream." (what you really thought I was going to do that to poor Inuyasha) Kagome looked at him at confusement, "Inuyasha what did you dream about? I came in here and I guess you snoozed off after you got done getting dressed. I mean it was pretty weird that you tried to get dress for 30 minutes." "It was nothing." Kagome shrugged and went to grab his hand, "Lets find a job!"  
  
#############################################################################  
  
I hoped you like the first chapter. It gets better. Inuyasha and Kagome walk down the streets of Tokyo, but what they don't realize is that someone saw them. The worse part is that Kagome knows him. Will Kagome tell Inuyasha who he is? Or will there be bigger problems than just that. Come and find out! Please review and I don't really care for the flamers out there just review! 


	2. Lets Meet Hojo and the New Boss

Blackberry14- Hey, here for chapter 2! Thanks for those who send me reviews, even if it was just one. Inuyasha what are you doing?  
  
Inuyasha- Umm... there was something at the door.  
  
Blackberry14- Inuyasha come here or else 'brings out revolver'.  
  
Inuyasha- Okay. O.O  
  
Blackberry- Well, lets go on with the story! Also thanks SweetCandy and my sister!  
  
Authors Note- There may not be harsh words here, but I would perfer if you have a parent around if you are just 5 years old!  
  
Disclaimer- No I do not own Inuyasha, so you can't sue me, damnit.  
  
It was a normal, sunny day in streets of Tokyo as Inuyasha and Kagome walked around looking for signs of any flyers that said 'Help Wanted'. "Man this is worthless," Inuyasha signed. "No it isn't. We'll find one soon, don't worry," Kagome said as they were going to cross the street. As they haven't realized someone Kagome knew was watching. 'What is she doing walking around with him and not me' the mysterious person thought to himself as he was making his way over to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome!" She turned around and her eyes widen. 'What is he doing here' she thought to herself.   
  
"Hey Hojo, whats up?" Hojo looked at her as he couldn't take his eyed off hers. "Nothing, so I was thinking you could go to the movies with me because in 5 minutes a sad movie is coming on." Inuyasha stared at him as he answered Kagome's question, "Sorry man, but she is helping me find a job." Kagome got really ticked off as she yelled, "Sit boy!" This time he had a new friend, concrete. "How did you do that?" Hojo stared at Inuyasha as he tried to make his way out of the hole. "Umm.. just a thing we do, right Inuyasha?"   
  
He had anger in his eyes as he was about to explode, but he didn't want to meet concrete again. "Yeah, we did that as soon as we met each other a year ago." "Wow, so you can't come with me? That's to bad for me then," Hojo said as he stared at the ground all quietly. 'Oh no, I made him sad. I mean this is the fifth time I did this to him.' "Hey, Hojo, why don't we meet here at 8:00 clock p.m., okay?" Then with those words Hojo seemed to be alive again, "Sure, see you then. Bye!" As he said that he was gone in less than 5 seconds. "Who was that? Your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked as they went back for there search. "I guess we are, I think," Kagome said uncertain if they really were going out.   
  
"Inuyasha lets just find the job, okay," Kagome said as she pretty much order him to listen. "Feh, sure." (Raise your hands, raise your hhhaaannndddsss, if you're sure. Damn, I love that commerical. Sorry on with the story.) With luck and good searching, they found there place. "Man we actually found one," he said as he made his way into the store. "Hello, how may I help you," a young lady went up as she hurried towards them. "Can we speak with the manager for a job here?" Kagome asked as she was trying not to laugh at her. "Yes, come this way if you please." In the back room it looked like a rat could only live there. It was moldy and stinky, so Kagome tried her best to ignore it. "Man this place stinks," Inuyasha said as he didn't realize he was infront of the manager. "Really? I think so, too. I am going to fix this place up real soon." Kagome felt embarrassement as she knew that Inuyasha knew no manners at all. "Come here and take a seat. My name is Mr. Phatsuw." (I couldn't resist it.)  
  
The seats were worst of them all. It looked like if you sat in it, it would break in contact. Also it looked like milk was spilled on it and was never cleaned up, ever. "No thanks we're fine standing up, sir," Kagome said as she couldn't breathe from the horrible smell. "Sure, well you just sign here and we will tell you what time you have to come," Mr. Phatsuw said as he handed over a piece of paper and a pen. (Hey, I never been to a job interview so there.) "Why doesn't he go through that whole interview thing? I mean isn't that what all the other places do?" Kagome asked as she was about to faint. "We are in need for new employment, so just sign here." Inuyasha grabbed the pen and sign the paper.  
  
"You know you should get a dem.." Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome covered his mouth. "What was that?" Mr. Phatsuw asked as he put the papers back in his desk. "He said that you need to fix this place real badly," Kagome answered for him. "Okay, just come here at 8:00 p.m. tomorrow." 'Shit, I wanted Kagome to come with me!' Inuyasha thought to himself as they left the store.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
What? I was getting tired of typing. Anyways here's the scoop, Inuyasha wanted Kagome to come with him, so he asked her. Now Kagome fells bad for Inuyasha. Will she make the right choice, or will she break someones' heart? Come and find out! 


	3. I pick

Blackberry14- Hey, wow I made it to the 3rd chapter.  
  
Inuyasha- With luck. You know I really starting to hate this story.  
  
Blackberry14- Yeah, but I put you in this one spot that you see something something something 'start tugging his arm'.  
  
Inuyasha- I thought you erased that part.  
  
Blackberry14- Nope, but that's in the next chapter, so lets start the story. Also, I have a story up at www.fictionpress.com, same penname, and I am hoping to get reviews from my favorite people. So lets start the story. now!  
  
Disclaimer- No I don't own Inuyasha, so get off my back!  
  
Inuyasha walk beside of Kagome looking down at her. 'What if I ask her? Will she say no?' Bang! Inuyasha ran into a lightpost. Kagome stopped as she didn't see him right beside her. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called his name as she saw him on the ground with a big bump on his head. "Inuyasha!" Kagome dropped down and tried to help him out. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Inuyasha got up and started his way home a few feet in front of Kagome. 'He must be embarassed about that. I feel so bad for him.' "Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyash asked as he turned around. "Sure, what?" He looked into her eyes then asked, "Can you come with me to my first day of work tomorrow?" Kagome's eyes widen as she look down at the ground, "Maybe." 'Why did he ask me that when he knew that I had a date with Hojo?'   
  
Finally they made it back to the house and Inuyasha got dressed back into his own clothes. "So you'll think about it?" Inuyasha asked as he went towards the window. "Yeah, I will," Kagome answered as she saw Inuyasha jump out her window. 'Man, I have to think about this one. Okay I always had to cancel dates with Hojo just to be with Inuyasha. But this is Inuyasha first job and I could always go with Hojo anytime. Man, this is confusing.' Frustrated, Kagome thrust herself onto her bed. She can't help the fact that she had to pick one. Then she screamed at her pillow, making her finally fall asleep.  
  
The next day she was woken up by the morning sun. 'I must of dozed off.' She got up and went through her stuff to find something to wear. She picked out her clothes and got changed. She was wearing a blue top with the word 'Sham' on it and a blue skirt. 'I guess I should get Inuyasha.' she thought to herself as she was heading towards the well. 'That's the well that got me into the Fuduel Era. The bone eaters well and because of that I would have never met Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo if I never came here on the day of my 15th birthday.' she thought to herself remembering the good times they had and the bad times. "Well here goes nothing." Kagome climbed up the well and jumped in.  
  
As always Inuyasha was on a branch to see the spectacular site of the yellow sun. Something caught his attention as an object was thrown to him. He caught it and turned around seeing Kagome waving her hand to him. "Are you ready, Inuyasha?" she asked as she stopped at the foot of her tracks. "Sure, whatever," Inuyasha said as the put the object, hat, onto his head.   
  
As they both went through the well, Inuyasha kept reminding himself of the decision Kagome might make. 'She might pick me or she might pick that human called Hojo.' They made it past the well and started to walked down the sidewalk for a while. "So, you choose yet?" Inuyasha asked as he dodged a light post. 'I didn't know I was suppose to 'choose' someone.' Kagome stopped and looked at him, "Yes I did, Inuyasha and you will just have to wait for my decision later today when we meet Hojo."   
  
Later that day they waited at the movie theater for Hojo to come by. He finally came and asked, "Kagome ready to go?" Kagome alined them both together, Inuyasha and Hojo, and said, "I had to pick one of you so I am going to pick...."  
  
#################################################################################################  
  
Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Sorry I really wanted to do that. Well Kagome made her decision. Will it break one of their hearts or will it broke one of their bones? Come and find out! Review plz, don't really care for the flamers. 


	4. You Dumb Dog!

Blackberry14- Man, this story is really tiring to write (or type).  
  
Inuyasha- Well, you should have listen to me!  
  
Blackberry14- 'hits him across the head' People like this story so I am not going to cancel this!  
  
Inuyasha- Fine 'rubbing his head'. Lets go on with the story.  
  
Blackberry14- Hey! That's my line.  
  
Disclaimer- Just shut up about it!  
  
Kagome alined both Inuyasha and Hojo. "I have made my decision." She looked at them both, took a deep breath, then finally said, "I am going with Inuyasha." Without notice, Hojo ran and grabbed both of Kagome's shoulders. "What do you mean! You said you would go with me first!" Kagome strugged to get out of his grib, "Hojo, your hurting me." Inuyasha couldn't bare to see Kagome in pain as she is in now, "Get off of her you moron!" Hojo let go of her, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't know what came over me." Then he turned around and changed back to his angry expression, "I meant to get HIM!" With the full charge of Hojo's power he tried to hit Inuyasha. But Inuyasha dodge as he leaped into the air a few miles up and landed back down in two seconds. "You have no idea who you are up against," Inuyasha said as he started to crack his knuckles. "Inuyasha! Hojo! Stop it!" They both stared as Kagome, blinking once every 5 seconds. "I can't take this. I am going home!" Kagome went away from them, while a group of people staring at them. 'I can't believe them! The nerve they have!' "Kagome wait. What about our date?" Hojo asked. Inuyasha put his hand on Hojo's head and made him duck, "What about my job?" Kagome turned around and yelled, "Forget about it!" She turned back around and started back walking home. "Wait for me Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to catch up with her. "Sit boy!" He didn't exactly liked his friend concrete, again.   
  
A big clock tower started to go off. It was 8:00. 'Oh crap, I am going to be late!' Inuyasha scrabbled off the ground and ran to the store. "You're late you know," one of his partners said as she was carrying a pink dress. "Is he mad?" Inuyasha asked as he went behind a counter and put a tag on his shirt. "He doesn't know that you are late, but I wouldn't do this again. It would be to risky," she said as she hanged the dress up. 'That is a good thing then.' Inuyasha began to fumble with the cash register. "What the heck is this?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped back when it ringed. "That is called a cash register. You know, where you put your money in," his other partner said as if he thought Inuyasha was crazy. "Oh, so how do you work it?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed the green paper. "One, don't sniff the money. Two, just push this button," he went over, pushed a button, and it shoot out, "And thats where you put the money, understood?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Someone came in, picked out the pink dress the lady hunged up, and put it on the counter. "How much does this cost?" the man asked as he put out his wallet. "Umm.... it is 1600 yen, sir," Inuyasha said without choking. "Really? That is a good price for such a lovely dress," the man said as he handed Inuyasha the money. "Dude, it is 100,000 yen!" his partner whispered loudly. "Oh, really?" Inuyasha said as he put the money in the cash register. "Have a good day sir!" Inuyasha cried out as the man waved good-bye. "You are going to pay the rest, aren't you?" the girl said as she hunged up another dress. "Me, pay? Umm, but I don't have any money." "Well then. You just have to pay it through your pay check!" Mr. Phatsuw said as he made his way in. "First, you will wash the floors. Then you will clean my office. Finally you will fold all the shirts here for the next 2 weeks!" "Next two weeks!" Inuyasha yelled as he was handed a bucket and rags. 'Man this really going to suck.'   
  
Kagome made it back to her house, put her jacket off, and landed on her couch. "Why does guys have to be such jerks?" Kagome laid on her side. "Inuyasha is such a jerk and Hojo is a stalker or something like that." She took a long deep breath, "Maybe they will get over it tomorrow, but will I?" She took another long breath and fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha was walking back to the well. "I don't know how these humans can work like this." Inuyasha stopped at the well and yelled, "That's it! I'm going to quit as soon as I pay that old man and tell Kagome about it as well." Then he jumped down the well.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
I got tired again. Well Inuyasha wants to quit his job. Will Kagome let him and will he try to pick another fight with Hojo? Wait and see! 


	5. Lets Fight

Blackberry14- How long is this story going to last?  
  
Inuyasha- You should know! Dumbass.  
  
Blackberry14- Kagome!  
  
Kagome- Yeah?  
  
Blackberry14- Can you say those two beautiful words?  
  
Kagome- Sure.  
  
Inuyasha- Please don't...  
  
Kagome- Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha- 'lands on the ground'  
  
Blackberry14- LOL. This is the chapter where Inuyasha sees...  
  
Inuyasha- 'covers her mouth' Don't you say a word!  
  
Kagome- See what?  
  
Blackberry14- Good question. Guess you just have to read to find out!  
  
Disclaimer- You know.  
  
Inuyasha eyes opened as a monk, demon exterminator, and a little kitsune was staring at him. "What do you want?" Inuyasha barked at them. "Where have you been, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "None of your business," Inuyasha said shyly. "Okay, we will just tell Kagome that you were watching her," Sango said as she carried Shippo. Then there was a loud shriek. Slap! "That pervert!" Miroku shooked. "I love the way you slap me, Sango." Sango went a few feet away from Miroku. "So tell us where you've be at," Shippo asked as he jumped out of Sango's arm. "I told you none of your business. Oh crap, I have to go now. See ya." "What is going on in his head?" asked Sango. "I don't think you want to know," said Miroku in a perverted way. "You make me sick."  
  
Inuyasha made it to the well and jumped in. 'Wonder what will happen when I go to see Kagome?' He landed on the soft soil, then he jumped out of there. He went to Kagomes' house and bargged in. "Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha looked around each corner until something caught his attention. 'That sounds like someone is singing. Kagome.' Inuyasha crept closer to the room where he suspects Kagome is at. Then he opened the door and walked in. He saw Kagome lifting her leg in the air, in the bath full of bubbles. She noticed him now. "Ah, get out, out, out, out!" Kagome screamed out as she began to throw stuff at him. Inuyasha was hit a few times in the head as he finally closed the door. 'Wow. That is the first time I saw her, well not the first time to see her naked but the first time to see her naked in bubbles.'  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome walks out in her towel. "What were you thinking! Don't you know how to read!" Then she pointed something on the door. Vacancy. "Of course I can read, but I just didn't notice the sign. Anyways, why would I want to see you naked. I saw you once and that hunted me," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "So now you don't like seeing me nake?!" "I thought you didn't want me to see you nake." Kagome raised her voice, "You just don't get it. Do you! I am surprised that Kikyo liked you, even a little." Inuyasha looked down at the ground, "You don't like me?" "Thats not it. I like you, don't be sad." Kagome hugged him. He was shocked but hugged her back (No guys, there isn't going to be any lemon here, so bite me!) Inuyasha lifted his head up, "Did you hear that?" (Shit, he heard me!) "No. Why?" Inuyasha hugged even tighter, "Oh, never mind." (That was a close one.) "Inuyasha, what are you going to do now?" Kagome asked as she loosened her grib a little. "What do you mean?" "I mean your job. Are you going to still work there?" Kagome let go of him. "In two weeks, I am going to quit. I don't know how you humans can work like this. I think that killing demons are more funner than that lame job." Kagome sat on her bed, "You can't quit because.. because I want you here more often." Inuyasha lifted his head up, "Really?" Kagome nodded.   
  
They walked down the streets of Tokyo once more. Then Hojo went up to them, "Oh hi." "Hi." Inuyasha stared at him coldly, "What do you want?" Hojo looked at him, "No trouble." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Why don't we fight. Who ever wins get Kagome and the loser will have to work at the winners job. Okay?" Hojo expression was calm but then it turned agressive, "Sure, but not right here. The police will come. We will fight at Kagome's house." Inuyasha scratched his head, "What is police?" Hojo looked at him strangely. "Oh, Inuyasha and me are playing another game. He has to forget everthing," said Kagome as she began to laugh. "Oh well, you got yourself a deal. See you at 6 o'clock," Hojo said as he ran off. "YOU. Why did you do that?" Kagome asked as soon as Hojo turned to a corner. "Well, there is no point you choosing. So I thought we will have a battle instead." "You dimwit!" Kagome stomped off. "Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he ran into a light post (I am evil.) "I heard something again," Inuyasha said as he tried to get off the ground. "Inuyasha, I think I gave you to much sits for today," Kagome covered her mouth. (Inuyasha, met concrete.) "Damnit, I am hearing someone I know it!" "Whatever, lets go home now."   
  
#############################################################################  
  
Good god! Inuyasha can hear me! I think I should make my chapters longer (Yeah right!) Oh well, I have an idea. I want you reviewer to decide who should win, Inuyasha or Hojo? Well have a great time thinking!  
  
Inuyasha- I am still hearing something!  
  
Kagome- 'picks up the phone and dails for doctor'  
  
Inuyasha- I'm not crazy! 


	6. Kagome Likes Who!

Blackberry14- Okay, so here is chapter 6!   
  
Inuyasha- Stop bragging. Someone you now had 64 chapters!  
  
Blackberry14- So. This is my best work yet.  
  
Kagome- So when are you going to stop?  
  
Blackberyy14 - Soon. I think. Oh yeah the poll thing... never mind. I thought it would give you something to do :p. I picked who is going to win and it is...well lets just read the story and find out!  
  
Disclaimer-.......................shut up!  
  
The sun beamed down as the fight for Kagome was about to start. "Please don't do this Inuyasha. This isn't going to solve anything," Kagome plead. "Now way, Kagome. This is the only way to have you." Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha..." Then along came Hojo. In a weird way it looked like he had power in him. "Hojo, you don't have to do this either." Hojo didn't listen to her as he threw his shirt off (Tee hee.) "Lets fight," said Hojo as he did an offense mode. "Alrighty then." The fight raged on as they punched one to another (Go Inuyasha! 'brings out pom poms'.) Inuyasha stopped, "Did you hear that?" But then he was hit in the face real hard. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha got up real fast, "I won't make the same mistake twice. I will kill him, Kagome. The only way he will win if he backs down right now." Kagome ran up to Hojo, protecting him, "Inuyasha, I think you lost your mind. First you start hearing things." (My bad!) "Then you try to kill Hojo. You are such a jerk. This fight has just ended." Hojo eyes glowed, "You do love me then, don't you?" "Ummm... well, not really Hojo."  
  
"What! Why?" "Because I have someone else on my mind," Kagome said as she covered her face so that they wouldn't see her blushing. "Duh, it is me, right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "No. It is..... Sesshomaru!" (Turning point. I am EVIL!) "Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha was stunned. "What the hell are you thinking of. You like my older brother!" Kagome nodded. "So this whole time, you never liked me." A dust ball went by Inuyasha. "Of course I like you." Kagome looked the other way, "But I know that you still like Kikyo. Thats why I had to like someone else." "And it had to be my brother!" Kagome nodded again. "Who is Sesshomaru?" Hojo asked. Inuyasha went up to him, "Hey Hojo..." Inuyasha kicked him in the air into, what Kagome thought, outer space, "None of your business!" "That was mean," Kagome said as she cupped her hand to see where Hojo went. "That was mean of you to like Sesshomaru!" Kagome sat down, "Well, Blackberry14 wanted it to be like this so I went along with the script." Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "Who is Blackberry14?" "Nobody!" Kagome said. "Whatever."   
  
Inuyasha went to the well and was about to jump in when he saw Kagome behind him. She looked so beautiful as her raven hair flowed in the wind. "Going so soon?" Inuyasha looked back at the well, "I have no point staying here, so why should I stay?" "You're going back to kill your brother, aren't you," Kagome said as she went closer to him. "It didn't take you long to guess, didn't it?" Kagome nodded (I think I should make a bobble head of Kagome since she nods her head every time.) "You can't. He is still your brother." Inuyasha looked back at her, "See you tomorrow, but not here. In the feudual era. Good-bye, Kagome." Then he jumped in.  
  
#################################################################################################  
  
I think that they can hear me now. Okay, I know what you are going to say, 'You are so evil. I can't believe that you would do that.' But it was so tempting! Another short chapter though. Oh well, Inuyasha wants to kill Fluffy for Kagome. Will he suceed and what happens when he doesn't make it in time for work? Wait and see!  
  
Inuyasha- Doctor, I swear I am not lying! I am hearing someone!  
  
Doctor- Don't worry. Its just going to hurt just a little 'injects him with relievers'.  
  
Inuyasha- NOOO... uhhhh. Pretty demons surrounding my head.  
  
Kagome- ' 


	7. The Battle and the Job

Blackberry14- I am so evil for doing that to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha- You made me sad!  
  
Blackberry14- Good thing I didn't let you read your script or else you would of never done this.  
  
Kagome- Ewww. Sesshomaru? Why couldn't it be Miroku or Koga?  
  
Blackberry14- Because I am evil! Muahahahaha.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome- I think she lost it.  
  
Blackberry14- Well back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer- Okay this is getting old now.  
  
Kagome went back to her house and went up to her room. "Inuyasha, what will you do now that I told you that I like Sesshomaru?" (She knows, she knows.) "Blackberry14, will you just shut up and get out of this story!" Kagome yelled at me. (Okay, okay.) "Good, now like I was saying. I wonder if I can stop him before one of them dies." Kagome laid on her side and fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha went to Kaede as he broke the door, "Kaede, do you know where I can find my..." Inuyasha was stopped as he saw his brother in Kaedes' hut. "What the hell is he doing here?!" Sesshomaru lifted his head up, "Ummm. I was asking this old woman if she could take care of Rin for awhile. I have to kill you right now." Rin was jumping up and down and started to crawl up the walls (I know, that is crazy but this story has to be funny. Look she's Spiderman.) "Blackberry14, get out now!" Everyone yelled at me (Well fine then 'I leave') "Now, you shall die Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stood up, but all of the sudden he fell right down and fell asleep. Inuyasha got really angry, "Is this some kind of joke, Blackberry14?!" There was complete silence. "I know you can hear me! Damn her." Kaede went over to Sesshomaru and planted a blanket over him. "Are you crazy! He is my enemy." "But ye child know that ye brother need sleep. Am I right?" Kaede asked as she went back to her spot. "Whatever, I am going to get Kagome and bring her over here. Maybe she will like to see her love," Inuyasha mummered to himself. "What ye child say?" Inuyasha went to the door and left.   
  
He made it to the well and jumped in. He landed on the soft soil and jumped out of the well. Then he went to her window and opened it. "Kagome," Inuyasha called for her. He saw her sleeping. He went over to her bed and sat right next to her. She moved for a second which made Inuyasha panic. Then she stood still. Inuyasha looked at her face. He remembered why he loved her. Not because she looks like Kikyo or even if she is a jewel detector, but she cared about him and that she would never leave his side. Inuyasha laid right next to Kagome, face to face, and fell asleep.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes as the morning sun had awakened her. Then she noticed Inuyasha. She jumped up to her wall but then she calmed down as she looked down at his beautiful face. "Inuyasha?" Kagome started to move him a little. He wouldn't budge. "Inuyasha, sorry about this, sit boy!" Inuyasha landed on the ground. "What did you do that for!?" Inuyasha yelled as he went off the ground. "You wouldn't wake up." Kagome started to laugh. "Not cool." "Hey, Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she went off her bed. "I came to get you but I guess I dozed off." (Probably still have that shot in him.) "Right, so ready to go?" He nodded.   
  
They went to the well and jumped in. Then they went to Kaedes' hut. "Kaede, is he still here?" Kaede pointed at him. "Good, Sesshomaru get up! It's time for our fight to the death." Sesshomaru got up, "Little brother dares to disturb my sleep. Well I guess I am ready, but this will not be much of a match." Inuyasha tighten his hand to a fist.   
  
Kagome was tied up to a tree, "Why do I have to be tied up to a tree?!" "Just in case when I win, you won't run away," Sesshomaru said as he cracked his knuckles. "Let the death for Kagome, began!" Jaken yelled out as he went over to Kagome. Then the fight began. Inuyasha clawed himself and there was blood all over his hand. "Blood of Blades!" But Sesshomaru dodged the attack and hit Inuyasha with his whip. "Is that the best you can do, little brother?" "I was just getting started," said Inuyasha as he pulled out his Tetusaiga.  
  
'With the power of the Tetsusaiga, I can use the windscar as I please.' Inuyasha lifted his Tetsusaiga and ran to Sesshomaru. "Windscar!" Inuyasha swift his sword but was stopped as Sesshomaru pulled out the Tokijen. "Inuyasha, you fool. You know that you can never defeat me." Sesshomaru push back Inuyasha and he fell to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.   
  
Inuyasha got off the ground slowly. "Damn you." Then something went off on Kagomes' wrist. "Hold on a second," she said as she checked what it was. It was her watch. "Inuyasha, time for you to go to work. Your going to be late!" Inuyasha put back his Tetsusaiga and let Kagome free. "What about our battle!?" Sesshomaru asked. "No time. I have to go to work now. See ya!" Inuyasha cried out as he put Kagome on his back. Sesshomaru just fell to the ground.   
  
Inuyasha changed into his clothes, "Why did Blackberry14 stop the fight?" Kagome opened the door and walked in, "Because she loves you and Sesshomaru and doesn't want any of you to die." Inuyasha understood. "Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly. "Yeah, what is it?" "Your late," Kagome pointed at the clock. 8:30 p.m. "Oh shit, I'm late!" Inuyasha ran to the door and jump to one roof to another.   
  
Inuyasha went infront of the store and opened the doors. "Inuyasha! Your late," Mr. Phatsuw yelled out as he went to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry. I got into a fight and so the time flew by and..." Mr. Phatsuw moved his finger back and forth, "I don't tolerate with late employees. I am sorry Inuyasha, your fired." Inuyasha just stood there cold, "Why?" "Because you will tell me that you got into another fight and you will promise not to be late again, but you will just do that over and over again. Well, good-bye, Inuyasha," Mr. Phatsuw pointed to the doors. Everyone was snickering. Inuyasha left with the lost of his pride. 'Man, what I am going to tell Kagome?'  
  
He made it back to her house and went to her room, "Kagome, I got fired." But Inuyasha eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Kagome and Sesshomaru, and I mean Sesshomaru, KISSING! "Kagome!" Inuyasha got really angry. "Oh umm, Inuyasha, what are you doing back so soon?" Kagome asked as she let go of Sesshomaru. "Kagome, that is it. I can't deal with you anymore. First you tell me that you like me. Then you tell me that you 'love' my brother. And now this. Kagome, never come back ever again!" Inuyasha stomped out of the room. "Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome cried out as she strugged to put her shoes back on. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out as she looked into the shrine. Then she tried to go back to the fedual era, but as she tried to go back she just only landed on the ground real hard. "Ouch!" She realized what was happening. "Damn, Inuyasha! He blocked the way back to the other world!"  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Okay, so I can't be in the story anymore. Alot of drama and humor here. Well Inuyasha just caught Kagome kissing Sesshomaru! Will he ever forgive her and will Kagome ever go back to the other world? Wait and see till tomorrow!  
  
Inuyasha- How could you Blackberry14!  
  
Kagome- Like I would ever kiss Sesshomaru. He doesn't brush his teeth! I mean has he ever heard of a tooth brush!  
  
Sesshomaru- What is a tooth brush?  
  
Kagome- :o I think I need to give you guess some history info, but Blackberry14 is getting tired of writing and she has to summit this now, so good-bye! 


	8. This Is the End?

Blackberry14- Man, people are really picky.  
  
Inuyasha- Your tellin me. I mean like Inuyasha Empress didn't have to stop reading!  
  
Blackberry14- Well I will do her the favor of...  
  
Kagome- Of what?  
  
Blackberry14- Well you will just have to read and find out! Also this is dedicated for all of my friends who read this. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, so leave me alone already!  
  
Kagome pounded the soft soil as she started to get even madder. "Inuyasha! You better release this barrier right now!" Kagome got up and crawled up the well. She looked back and she started to cry. "I am so sorry Inuyasha." Then Sesshomaru went up to her and gave her a hug, "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded and looked at his face, "Sesshomaru, I am so sorry." He loosened his grip from her, "What do you mean you are sorry?" Kagome backed away from him, "I realized that even though Inuyasha still likes Kikyo. Doesn't mean that I can't have him." Sesshomaru looked at her with shock, "You don't love me! You love that half-breed?" Kagome got angry, "Don't you ever call him that!" Sesshomaru started to laugh, "I was obivous that you loved him and not me. When you kissed me, you didn't kiss me liked you love me. It was more like a guilt kiss." Kagome looked away from him, "I need you to do me a favor." "What is it?" Kagome looked back at him, "I need you to break to object that is keeping me from going back to the fedual era." He chuckled, "And why should I do that?" "Because here, there is no demons to destroy." Sesshomaru thought for awhile, "All right."  
  
Inuyasha was standing at the tree where he and Kagome first met. "Inuyasha, I have come for you." Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyo. "What do you want?" Kikyo laughed, "Is it not obivous. I want you to go to hell with me. Where we can be together." Inuyasha stared at her in angry eyes, "No way Kikyo. I love Kagome at that is that." Kikyo stopped laughing, "So why are you keeping her from coming back here?" Inuyasha thought about that, "Because she loves Sesshomaru. There is no point of her to be with me if she would defend my brother."   
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha saying those words. "Inuyasha, I don't love him anymore." Sesshomaru was right beside her, "You didn't have to saw it in front of me!" Kagome laughed. She saw Kikyo going towards Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, please do not tell me that you love her more than me?" "I don't love you because you are a pile of clay. I will not be fooled once more." Inuyasha tooked out his Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha don't!" Kagome cried out as she went infront of Kikyo. "Get out of the way, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he was about to charge. Then Sesshomaru went out of the bushes as well, "Listen to her, Inuyasha." Inuyasha stood there but didn't put his sword back in his sleth. "Inuyasha, I realized that I don't love Sesshomaru but you and you only!" Kagome cried out as she began to have tears running down her face. "Kagome..." Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru, "Who is this?" Kagome turned around and said, "Oh, that is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older brother." Kikyo ran to him, "Hello, my name is Kikyo." Kikyo started to blush, "Will you go out with me!?" Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at her like she was crazy. "Why would you want to go tou with him!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Because he is much stronger and cuter that you are," Kikyo said as she planted her cheek on Sesshomarus' chest. "Okay, I will!" Sesshomaru yelled in glee.  
  
"Okay this is just crazy," Kagome said. "I think Blackberry14 lost it this time," Inuyasha said as he put his Tetsusaiga back in his sleth. "Kagome?" Inuyasha went to her. "Yes?" Kagome asked. "Will you go out with me?" Kagome started to blush, "I will Inuyasha. I will!" Kagome ran to him and gave him a big hug. Inuyasha hugged back, "I love you Kagome." "I love you, too."   
  
About 20 years later.....  
  
"Miko! Kudoh! Time for dinner!" Kagome called out as she saw them running. "Just a little bit longer?" Miko asked as she stopped and bit Kudoh. "Mommy, Miko is bitting me!" Kudoh cired out as he strugged to get out Miko off. "No, Miko. That is not lady like. Is it?" Kagome said as she picked them up. "I don't want to be lady like!" Kagome laughed. Then Inuyasha came out. "Daddy!" the little kids cried out as they got out of Kagome's grasp. They jumped on to him, "Hey stop that!" Inuyasha laughed as they tickled him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and they both smiled.  
  
#################################################################################################  
  
That is it I am done with the story. But for chapter 9 there is going to be a moral of the story. So hope you guys liked the story!  
  
Inuyasha- I didn't  
  
Kagome- Stop being so mean!  
  
Inuyasha- Whatever.  
  
Blackberry14- And I hope for you guys to read my up coming story: The Hidden Past. See you then!  
  
Kagome- Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha- No more...  
  
Blackberry14- LOL. 


	9. Moral of the Story

Blackberry14- Okay, here is the moral of the story time!  
  
Inuyasha- And what may that be?  
  
Blackberry14- Well there is three morals.  
  
Kagome- Three? What is the first one?  
  
Blackberry14- Well the list is at the bottom.  
  
Moral of the Story list:  
  
1. Never tell someone that you like them and then go off with there brother.  
  
2. Make sure to watch were you are going.  
  
Blackberry14- And three..  
  
Kagome- What is three?  
  
Blackberry14- Never tell someone that you are hearing voices in your head. Well thats for everybody who read this story!  
  
Inuyasha- I hope that you all rote for reading this.  
  
Blackberry14- Shut up Inuyasha!  
  
#################################################################################################  
  
Until then.. Good-bye! 


End file.
